


He Decides by DonnaR

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's thoughts about Jim and Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Captain Nemo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Decides by DonnaR

##  He Decides

by DonnaR

Disclaimer: Credit to Pet Fly, UPN and anyone else that Sentinel belongs to. I don't own them, just borrowing them a little bit. I also used some of Ace of Base's lyrics from her CD Cruel Summer off of their webpage, <http://www.aceofbase.net/songs/hd.htm>.

Notes: I got the idea for this story after constantly listening to the new Ace of Base's CD, Cruel Summer. I started noticing how their songs, in a certain order told a story. They just screamed Jim and Blair. I'd like to thank my wonderful internet friend, Isabel Tan for beta'ing this story. As well as a deep love for Ace of Base, she also has been cheering me up through some troubling times. This series is strictly for her. I hope this makes up for the cruddy life you've had lately. 

* * *

  
He Decides  
By DonnaR  
  
  
He Decides sung by Ace of Base  
  
can't you hear them whispering  
around you all the time  
can't you tell the difference between  
things when you're in love  
I hear your voice is trembling  
every time when he's around  
your detached engagements  
in the things I say means love, oh  
  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be happy  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be sad  
if he doesn't love you you're afraid that you  
can't go on  
living without loving never makes a person  
strong, no  
if he really loves you let him show you that  
instead  
I will be here with you cause I know that  
you're afraid of love  
  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be happy  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be sad  
  
you'll never change my mind my friend, don't  
let that feeling go  
this love might change your world around  
in time you'll have to know, oh yeah  
  
whether you should go  
  
oh yeah  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be happy  
He decides whether you should smile  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be sad  
  
whether you should be happy  
whether you should cry  
whether you should be happy  
  
He decides  
whether you  
  
I know that  
He decides  
  


* * *

Doesn't he Know? Can't he hear the whispering around him all the time? Blair's in love with him. Get a clue, Jim. You'll lose him if you keep going this way. I'm not only your Captain but your friend. You can always come to me when you want to talk. I'm not just your boss. I still don't understand why you haven't realized it yet. Don't you know you own Sanburg's heart. Can't you tell the difference between love and hero worship. You own his heart and soul. Many of us wish we were that lucky. Hell, I wish I was, but we're not.  
  
I've known you for how many years. Six years and counting. I've been there when you needed a friend. I've been there when you needed your ass covered because of a mistake you made in your job. But I've never seen you like this.  
  
You might not know it, not realize it, but Sandburg's voice trembles whenever he's around you. Everyone in Cascade PD knows he's in love with you. And they've seen the changed you and your life as well as how you treat others. You don't know how detached you were from the other's before you met him. He taught you how to be human. Every one of us has seen the change in you for the better since you met and worked with each other. Don't lose sight of that wonderful gift because you're afraid. If you do that, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.  
  
Don't you understand that he's the one who decides what kind of mood you're in each day. If he's happy, you're happy. If he's ticked off at you, then, you're sad, grumpy, on everybody' case. It's like he tells you whether to be happy, to smile, to cry, and to love. Even though we know he doesn't, you depend on him, and when he's okay, you're okay. When he's not, you can bet everybody's top dollar, that no-one wants to be around you on those days. You're like a bear with a sore paw. Hell, even I try to stay away from you on those days. I can't always get away with that, so I deal with your moods. I deal with the fact that I have two totally clueless men in love with each other and each afraid the other will hate them if they do reveal it.  
  
You're afraid Jim. You're afraid that he doesn't love you. You know that if he doesn't love you, you wouldn't be able to survive without him. He gives you the stability you need to survive as a cop. You know that, so why, the hell, are you trying to deny it. Don't you know that you can't live without love in your life? Without him in your life. He's your Guide. Your protector. That's right, he calls you, Blessed Protector. But who's protecting whom? You protect the world and he protects you. If you can't love him, the other half of you, you aren't living. You don't exist at all.  
  
Why can't you let Sandburg teach you how to love. He'd be an excellent teacher in all things. Let him show you how not to be afraid. You won't regret it.  
  
But no matter what, I'll always be there for the both of you. You constantly try to be a man, and deny what you think of as feminine emotions that you have for your Guide. But are they really lesser or feminine as I know you think them to be. From those feelings, you gain strength. You're never at your best until you're saving the life of your guide.  
  
You constantly try to make it seem that love would be destructive for you. No one can tell me that loving is destructive. You just have to love wisely. I can honestly tell you, though Jim, he's the one. The One for you. I think you know that inside already. I know you've tried to beat around the bush, telling me your friendship is just that. That that is all there is to it. But you can't tell me, my friend that's all there is to it.  
  
He's your mate. If you don't recognize that now, then you won't have anything in your life except regrets and memories of what could have been. I'll always be there for you when you need me. I'll always be your friend. But it's hard to just sit back and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life. And in truth, you won't have a life if he leaves.  
  
You always try to convince me you don't need him, that loving him isn't important. But you do. And you can't change my mind by telling me that loving him wouldn't be okay. I know just how necessary it is. You should too. Don't let that feeling go because you're afraid of the unknown. That's not living. As your friend, I'm telling you to take a chance. It's all any of us CAN do. If you don't, you'll lose him forever. All you'll be left with is a life filled with constant regrets. And you're well on your way to losing him. Forcing Sandburg to make a decision to leave. When that happens, we might as well buy a coffin and plan a funeral, because you'll be dead, even if it's only inside.  
  
You may not know it now, but this love has already and will change you, change the way you see the world. If you leap ahead and love him with your entire being, it'll change for the better. Just take a chance, and jump over that ledge.  
  
I guess the only thing left is to tell you, is in time you'll know that for yourself. But be warned, it may already be too late.  
  
The end  
  


* * *

Description:  
A tough AOB/Reggae beat kicks off this anthem-like song, that is almost a Reggae hymn! A phenomenal vocal delivery is aptly combined with killer backing vocals "He decides whether you should smile, whether should cry, whether you should be happy " . Jenny composed this brilliant song, which was produced by Douglas Carr and Per H"ggstr"m.  
  
Words from the band:  
this song was written In twenty minutes back in 1988. It simply poured out of me after being some months hopelessly in love and didn't know if he loved me  
  
I was so glad that I with this song found words and music to the strange situation I was in, if he called me on the phone I could be indescribably happy for a whole week, and if I didn't get that letter he had promised me, I was sure that he didn't care for me and I fell down twice as low as I'd been up high before Later I've found that this was the exact key to love being so much in love that it takes over your "being" by the way - if I was a man (...) the title would have been "she decides"  
-Jenny  
  



End file.
